Some surface activity of active materials used in positive and negative electrodes of electrochemical cells, such as lithium batteries, can have deleterious effects. For example, electrolytes may decompose on a surface of the negative electrode and/or positive electrode. This decomposition may be due to the catalytic activity of the electrode active material surface, electrical potential at this surface, and/or a presence of specific functional groups (e.g., hydroxyl and oxygen groups). This electrolyte decomposition and other undesirable electrode surface reactions may result in a high resistance causing capacity fade, poor rate performance, and other characteristics. Furthermore, substantial gas generation may occur inside a sealed case and cause swelling and potentially unsafe conditions. Many positive electrode materials and negative electrode materials can exhibit such deleterious activity. Nickel containing materials and titanium containing materials, such as lithium titanium oxide (LTO), are particularly prone to gas generation when used with many different electrolytes.